


Strawberry flavor

by wertherH



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wertherH/pseuds/wertherH





	1. Chapter 1

Strawberry flavor

 

＊ABO。（沒車）

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　「你吃抑制劑了嗎？」這是他在出門前，珍榮對他說的最後一句話，而王嘉爾匆匆點點頭，知道自己室友的擔憂，他拿出口袋裡的小瓶，在對方發面前晃了晃，裡頭白色的藥丸喀拉喀拉的響，「吃了。」在珍榮能多做提醒之前，他彎著腰從門縫溜了出去，肩上的背包沉甸甸的。

 

　　若是他的規律沒有出錯的話，今天是他熱潮來臨的前一天，依他室友那多管閒事（過度保護）的心態，珍榮沒有提前把他鎖進房間裡幾乎稱得上奇蹟，但身為他的好友，那人也知道這陣子的練習對王嘉爾尤其重要，在熱潮真正來臨前，他不想錯過任何一次的訓練。

 

　　更不想在其他Alpha的面前示弱──現在的時間接近清晨，天才剛亮一半，他理了理身上的外套，確認自己沒有散發信息素的味道後，才緩緩朝體育館前進。

 

　　對Omega而言，成為任何一項體育選手是一件相當艱難的事。第三局比試結束，王嘉爾拿下面具，與自己的對手握手致敬，防護服裡的熱氣沿著他的脖子散發，他注意到那人一瞬間的驚訝，接著他退後，往休息室的方向走去──吃下今天第三份的藥劑。

 

　　抑制劑對體育選手來說，只能維持幾小時的效用，或許是運動量大、又或是代謝速度快，高劑量的抑制劑在運動員身上少有能功效，他只能不斷補充藥量來維效果，這通常會使他們的熱期循環混亂，造成生理上的負擔，多數的Omega都因此放棄成為體育選手。

 

　　即使這世界已經達到了一個平衡，即使多數的Omega都獲得了該有的尊重──他還是不想放棄這個目標，想讓世界知道，性別上的區別並不等同於能力上的差距。配著水將藥片吞下，他拿起手機確認時間，將近中午，而珍榮已經傳了五封訊息給他。

 

──訓練結束了嗎？

──要是不需要抑制劑就少吃一點。

──需要我去接你嗎？

 

　　這個Beta對他的保護欲簡直有過之而無不及，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，最後兩封訊息的時間就在剛才，他將視線下移。

 

──在范哥說他會去接你。

──我今天會去Mark哥那邊住。

 

　　沒有明說，但他知道這其中的涵義，忍住背脊那股輕微的顫慄，他換下護具，再三確認過自己的氣味後才走出休息室，幾個與他不熟的隊友站在門廊外，他在心底暗叫不好，「Jackson。」其中一位Alpha喊住他，平時親切的語調在此刻變得有些刺耳。

 

　　「你今天狀態好像不太好？需要我們陪你嗎？」若是他的身體並不是在熱期初期，這些話幾乎能撐得上體貼窩心，但他知道──這其中有多少不懷好意，一抹假笑已經準備掛在臉上，他的肩膀卻先被一隻手攬住了，熟悉的草莓氣息包圍住他，「不須要。」冷淡強硬的話語在他耳邊響起。而他忍不住，悄悄的往那人望。

 

　　林在范──電影系的學長，珍榮認識超過十年的好友，同時，也是他暗戀的對象，那些人並沒有知難而退，但那個哥哥只是瞇起眼，低頭朝王嘉爾輕語，「你還好嗎？」他忍不住往那人的懷裡靠，感受溫暖宜人的溫度，「沒事，哥，我們走吧。」

 

　　沒有給那些隊友反應的時間，王嘉爾抓過林在范的手，一路快步走出了體育館，沒有說話──那人任由他牽著，就著樣走過了大半個校園，但他的心，卻比剛剛訓練時跳動的更加劇烈，他知道接下來會發生什麼，期待的同時，卻也不由自主地感到……悲傷。

 

　　三年前，他進入這所大學，對一切都還抱有期望，與珍榮成為了室友，更是擊劍隊裡的明日之星，但抑制劑開始影響到他的身體，沒有正常循環熱期讓他體能逐漸下降，當時與他只有幾面之緣的林在范提出要陪他度過熱潮──是的，陪伴，字面上的意思，沒有更多含意。

 

　　有Alpha的陪伴讓他的生理時鐘又慢慢步回了正軌，但是面對自己有好感的人，卻只能單純的交換信息素與擁抱──這世上最幸福的折磨。到達他與珍榮分租的房間時，裡頭已看不見他的室友的身影，林在范接過他手上的護具袋，手指穿過他些微汗濕的髮絲。

 

　　「先去沖澡？」他點頭，照理說剛剛吃下的藥應該還要有作用的，但此刻他已開始有些暈眩，他哥哥把他推進浴室，轉身就拿著袋子進到了王嘉爾的房間，對於那人的習以為常，他紅了臉，脫下衣服，把自己沐浴在些微冰涼的水柱之下。

 

　　擺在流理台上的是寬鬆舒適的棉質衣褲，稍微過大的袖口蓋住了他的手，不需要低頭，也能聞到一股草莓味──林在范的味道，跟Alpha的身分完全不符，甚至被弟弟們嘲笑過，卻是這世上最能撫慰他的氣味，頭髮還低著水珠，他緩步踏入自己的房間。

 

　　「怎麼不把頭髮擦乾？」那人的語氣有些責備，皺著眉拉起他肩上的毛巾，開始替他擦頭髮，如此近的距離，他只需要抬頭，就能與那人四目相接，在這種時候林在范總會對他更加縱容，於是他傾身，抱住他哥哥的腰，側臉靠在寬闊的肩上。那人輕笑，「森尼，你這樣我動不了。」

 

　　他沒有挪動腳步，只是委屈的哼了一聲，把臉埋得更加隱密，拿這個愛撒嬌的弟弟沒辦法，林在范也只能稍微把那頭濕髮弄乾，拖著那副比他矮上一些的身軀往床鋪前進，王嘉爾被抱在懷裡，把頭枕在那人的胸膛上，內心較為柔軟的那一面獲得極大的滿足。

 

　　草莓的氣味充斥他的鼻尖，甜蜜的水果香氣、同時帶著些微的酸味，是世人最常用來形容愛情的味道，酸甜的、令人嚮往的同時也膽怯，對方的手貼著他的後頸，柔和的味道撫慰著他的神經，房間裡，那抹酸甜的草莓味與他的氣味結合，帶著茶葉的香氣、蜂蜜的甜膩。

 

　　那個哥哥哼唱著輕柔的搖籃曲，而他聽著那陣心跳、歌聲，感受緊貼的溫度，胸腔的起伏，他漸漸陷入夢境。

 

二、

 

　　還是深夜，睜開眼，窗外的景色已是一片漆黑，王嘉爾不自覺感到些微的不安，卻又再發現林在范依舊抱著他的時候冷靜了下來，體溫開始升高，頭上也沁出一層薄薄的涼汗，熱期來臨的症狀是越來越明顯，身上的信息素也變得濃烈。

 

　　那人沒醒，只是從身後抱著他，兩隻手緊圈住他的腰，若是被別人看見了──那些人會說他們是甜蜜的愛侶、是互相連結的伴侶，但實際上……他們什麼也不是，只是朋友、是認識的關係，是年齡只差不到三個月的哥哥和弟弟，或許是熱潮來臨，他能感覺自己心底那股空虛要更加強烈。

 

　　他還記得自己兩年前藥劑過量而造成生理紊亂的時候，無法控制信息素、無法控制自己的身體，珍榮只能將他鎖在房裡，就怕他為了抑制痛苦而服用更多的抑制劑，後來的事他記得不清楚，但珍榮似乎想要讓同為Omega的弟弟來陪他度過混亂的熱期。

 

　　有人陪總是會好過一些，若不是Beta沒有腺體，他想，那個愛操心的室友肯定會將照顧他的工作攬在身上，但那時候的他，只會引起另一個Omega的熱期而已，他真正需要的是Alpha，一個不會趁他失去理智時占有他、標記他的Alpha。

 

　　他不知道林在范為何會答應，他想著珍榮可能費勁心力懇求了那位學長，但在他心底，他暗暗期望著，那位哥哥會答應，是因為好感、是因為喜歡，還有一點點愛。沒人跟他提過他完全失控時發生了什麼事，他或許像個動物般渴求了──但當他清醒時，身上完全沒有被佔領的痕跡。

 

　　接著每一個月，林在范都會在他熱期來臨時陪伴他，從一開始他對自己毫無掌控，到後來凌亂的熱期恢復正常，從一個禮拜，變回了正常的三天，而林在范始終在他身邊，在他流淚痛苦的時候抱住他，安慰他──陪伴他，草莓變成了他最愛的氣味。

 

　　「醒了？」他哥哥有些迷糊的聲音從他身後傳來，王嘉爾不自覺的嚥了嚥，轉過身，好面對抱著他的那個人，他乾澀的喉嚨發不出聲音，只能在黑暗中點點頭，那人細長的雙眼也不知道有沒有睜開──腰上的手往上滑，在他背上畫著安撫的力道。

 

　　「今天吃了多少藥？」那人問著，聽起來還沒完全清醒，但為了安撫他而保持說話的音調，「三次。」他清了清喉嚨，終於順利地回答，就這樣，兩人面對面躺了一會兒，林在范睜開的眼睛是黑暗中一點亮光，「現在感覺如何？」

 

　　他的背脊戰慄，從前生理紊亂的痛苦已經消失，有的只有體內的熱度，與慾望，林在范能給他安慰、能消除他的痛苦，但卻從來沒有表露出對他的渴望，這對王嘉爾而言，無疑是一大打擊，自己的信息素無法引起愛慕的人的注意──沒有比這更難受的情緒。

 

　　「──熱。」他說著，卻又往那人貼近了一些，對方的手貼上了他的臉頰，婆娑著眼角一小塊發紅的皮膚，不知為何，不安的情緒在此刻更加強烈，他想問──想問林在范究竟有沒有想標記他的念頭──Omega信息素的味道變濃了，那人在他面前僵住了身體。

 

　　「森吶──你……」Alpha身手摀住他脖頸間的腺體，卻完全無法擋住溢出的氣味。王嘉爾的熱期或許完全恢復了正常，但他對於那人的愛慕卻到了滿溢的臨界點，「別這樣，Jackson。」被拒絕的委屈讓他眼眶發紅──「在范哥不想要我嗎？」

 

　　「我──」

　　「我現在很清醒，別說是熱期的影響，哥知道吧？知道我喜歡你。」

 

　　林在范嘆了一口氣，把他抱進懷裡，兩隻手圈得緊緊的，讓王嘉爾埋進他的胸膛，「我、我當然喜歡你，只是──」那人親吻他的頭頂，吐出的氣息散落在他頭上，「你的生理紊亂還沒完全正常，我不想要在這種時候對你……出手。」

 

　　要不是他還被抱著，王嘉爾幾乎要激動地從床上跳起來，被哥哥的氣息包圍使他暈眩，下身濕潤的感覺也更加強烈，「誰說我生理紊亂還沒好？」

 

　　「珍榮。」

　　「珍榮？？？」

 

　　王嘉爾睜開那人的懷抱，一隻腳跨上了林在范的腰際，在他跨坐在他哥哥的腿上時，那人驚訝地瞪大雙眼，但兩隻手穩穩的扶住他的腰，當王嘉爾嘟著嘴彎下腰去吻那個遲鈍笨拙的林在范時，他發現，那人連吻，也是草莓的味道。

 

　　而在更晚的時候，林在范那口白牙嵌入他的肩膀，王嘉爾在熱潮中腦袋幾乎一片空白，但他不會忘的，即使他大汗淋漓，只想掛在他哥哥身上動也不動，他也不會忘記。

 

　　對於珍榮向林在范隱瞞他生理紊亂已經痊癒這件事，無論對方是不是出於保護心態。

　　他都要殺了朴珍榮。

 

 

 

 

 

＿完


	2. Chapter 2

草莓口味

 

＊ABO。（車）

＊Strawberry flavor後續。

 

＊＊＊

 

一、

 

　　「森啊，乖點。」林在范挪了挪手臂，讓坐在他腿上的人停止扭動身體，另一隻手掛在那人的腰上，而王嘉爾又刻意動了動才把哥哥準備好的吐司塞進嘴中，他向後靠在那人的肩上，看對方一臉拿他沒辦法的寵溺與無奈。

 

　　寬大的白色棉衣從他肩上滑下了一點，整齊且尚未痊癒的咬痕嵌入他的脖頸，宣示自己被標記的痕跡，林在范低下頭，嗅著他散發出的蜂蜜味──就像是沒有加水的蜂蜜茶，甜膩但又讓人上癮，那人忍不住舔了舔，他被食物塞滿的嘴，只能發出一聲悶哼。

 

　　嘟囔的抱怨著──「哥才該乖點吧。」邊說，身體卻又開始發熱，熱潮的第二天不像剛來時那麼猛烈，但也未達到完全滿足的地步，林在范的臉埋在他的肩上，低笑時的震動不斷從他們緊貼的身體傳來，「Jackson。」抱著他的手開始上移，沿著他的肋骨，手指輕舞。

 

　　那些令人羞恥的喘息就快從他嘴裡溜出，但前門被開啟的聲音讓他們僵在原地，林在范脫去了剛剛逗人的壞笑，紅透了耳根，除了棉褲外沒有其他遮掩，至於王嘉爾，他把食物嚥了進去，罵人的話已經準備攻擊──「森尼？」

 

　　朴珍榮走了進來，對於一屋子濃郁的氣味沒有任何感知，作為Beta的遲鈍嗅覺讓那人遲遲沒有察覺他們的信息素，但那並不代表他看不見王嘉爾肩上的痕跡，被林在范咬的、清理乾淨、卻依舊清晰可見，那人還稍微有睡意的臉沉了下來，那些責罵嚥了回去──明明他才是年紀稍長的那一個，但珍榮只要給他一個眼神，他就覺得自己是個闖禍的孩子。

 

　　「你們做了？」這問題比他想得更直接，他愣在原地──反而是更害羞的林在范先開口：「是。」他哥哥抱住他，大概是感知到了他的不安，珍榮瞇起眼，眉頭緊皺成結，深深地嘆了口氣，把臉埋進了手掌之間，一個是室友，一個是多年好友，都知道現在的情況有多不妙。

 

　　看來他是沒辦法殺掉朴珍榮了──感覺他更像是會被殺掉的那一個。「我以為你的自制力會更好一點。」第一個被正面攻擊的是林在范，那人看向珍榮，一臉的不可置信，「我的自制力你還不知道？」音量有些大，語氣是難掩的委屈，「我已經忍了兩年的，珍榮啊，我也是正常人啊。」

 

　　那人的眉毛高高挑起，而王嘉爾抓住了這個小小的空檔，「你為什麼要騙在范哥說我的紊亂還沒好？」而朴珍榮看向他，用那個讓人無法反駁的眼神，「王Jackson，你的病好多久了？」他往哥哥的懷裡縮了一點，才懦懦的回答：「三個月。」

 

　　「三個月。」珍榮舉起三根指頭，「舉離你下一場比賽還有多久？」而他不需要多想，就連他現在有些發熱的腦子都知道那人要說什麼，「兩個禮拜。」

 

　　兩個禮拜──而眾所皆知的，運動員裡最不成文的規定，就是比賽前不能性愛，他嚥了嚥，想到要是被教練聞到氣味的後果，「我不是故意隱瞞的，但這真的不是一個好時機──」而現在，朴珍榮委屈的表情，更是讓他覺得自己是世界上最壞的存在。

 

　　「你們都知道標記之後的依賴感會持續數個月，你的訓練會比平時更累人，森尼，你不會希望自己無法在練習時專心吧？」珍榮走了過來，拉住他的手，硬生生地把黏人的王公主拔了起來，「在比賽結束前，希望你們能克制一下自己。」

 

　　他委屈的眼眶發紅，但朴珍榮是他媽的惡魔。

 

二、

 

　　弟弟們似乎覺得很有趣，三個孩子中只有榮宰對他們的連結表示祝福與高興，BamBam聽到時愣了一會兒，才鄙視的說＂終於＂，至於有謙只是笑，把注意力完全放在他們不能獨處的公告上，是的，他的室友，那個惡魔，告訴所有人，在比賽之前他不能與林在范獨處。

 

　　以原話來說──＂絕不能讓他們獨處超過五分鐘，超過時間肯定就搞上了。＂BamBam皺著臉，嘟著嘴Eww了一聲，有謙則是將這道指令當成了捉弄他們的武器，吃飯時，他們靠得太近不行，就連王嘉爾朝林在范撒嬌時都會受到嘲笑。

 

　　最年長的大哥，段宜恩，把這件事當成笑話，同時卻又嚴厲執行──其實他們只要偷偷離開、躲到那群人的視線之外就好，但連他的伴侶、林在范本人都加入了遵守規則的行列，在某一日他翹掉練習，興高采烈地前往哥哥住的地方。

 

　　那人只是親了親他的臉頰，說：「再十天就好，Jackson，我不想讓你被教練懲罰。」邊說邊抱歉的把門闔上，留下他在風中顫抖，委屈的想就地消失。在那之後──他更加勤勉的投身於練習之中，教練原諒了他因熱期請假的那三天，相當讚賞他的表現。

 

三、

 

　　王嘉爾似乎愛上了草莓口味的東西──林在范忍不住想著，一邊低頭拌著碗裡的飯，這是比賽前的第五天，他們倆個被弟弟們隔開，在圓桌的兩端，他只能看到自己的弟弟嘟著嘴，用叉子挑著盤裡的雞肉，一杯草莓牛奶放在手邊，那人時不時的喝一口，眼神完全沒有向他飄來。

 

　　他看著對方嘴角一點點的白色牛奶，分了心。直到金有謙用手肘撞他，讓他差點把整碗飯撒了，他才反應過來──那天下午，他跟著珍榮一起去看王嘉爾練習的過程，那人沐浴後身上居然飄了一點草莓的氣味，他忍不住靠近聞了聞，即便跟他的味道有差距──

 

　　「太近了──請退到一公尺後。」朴珍榮把他們倆隔開，兩隻手推著他們的胸膛，那人皺眉，大概也是聞到王嘉爾身上的味道，而當事人紅了臉，把外套拉得更高了一些，「是沐浴乳。」無助的解釋，珍榮哼了一聲，「我想也是。」

 

　　而當他們走向靠近出口的轉角，他終於忍不住了，趁著自己的好友走在前頭，他一個轉身，把王嘉爾拉近了最近的房間、置放掃具的、陰暗狹小的空間，再五天就好，他已漸漸失去了耐心──但要是被教練發現，王嘉爾有可能會因此被開除資格。

 

　　他把那人抱在懷裡，不用抬頭也能知道對方現在生氣又委屈，「Jackson──」他低聲地喚著，用自己的味道蓋過廉價的草莓味、「再五天，再五天我就能……」剩下的話沒有說出口，他只是用手指輕點著那人的背脊，隔著衣服，嘴唇緊貼肩頸的痕跡。

 

　　「在范哥……」那人黏膩的語調在他耳邊，氣味交融的那一瞬間，連心跳的頻率都幾乎一至，他親吻那人的唇，不帶一點侵略，安撫似的摸了摸還稍微有些濕軟的頭髮。

 

　　當他們倆人從置物間裡出來，朴珍榮只是瞥了一眼，稍微勾起嘴角，眼底有些抱歉的看著他，他知道那人也是為了王嘉爾好，他們都知道破壞規則的嚴重性，這一次，他們牽著手走出大門時，那人沒有阻止，而一直以來，有些煩悶的王嘉爾，臉上終於有了一絲微笑。

 

四、

 

　　王嘉爾比賽的時候，他剛好有課，本來想翹掉去觀賞，但他的弟弟卻堅持現在要是看到他肯定會分心──那人一邊扭著身體撒嬌，一邊不讓他來觀賽，兩人中間隔了三人做的人牆，他嘆氣，給那人打氣後就獨自前往藝術樓上課。

 

　　兩小時候，他的愛人終於來了短訊──贏了。短短兩個字，看不出喜悅或反應，但是接下來的訊息，讓他坐立難安──想要獎勵，想吃草莓口味的東西。

 

　　他按耐自己心底的騷動，回傳──好。在教授轉身的那一瞬間，抓起背包，溜出了教室。

 

終、

 

　　他的下身已經濕成了一片，不知道是否該慶幸Omega的本能讓潤滑變的容易，他背對著林在范，大張的雙腿讓那人進出的手指更加容易，頭埋進枕頭裡，翹高的臀部──被手指佔滿的窄穴收縮著，下腹有些發麻──他的哥哥深吸了一口氣，身上的信息素味道更加強烈，但依舊有耐性的安撫著他。

 

　　那人的衣服還沒脫去，寬大的毛衣上全是他溢出的濕液，眼眶裡掛著因高潮而泛起的淚水，他扭過頭，林在范的視線專注於他，而王嘉爾仰起頭，張開的嘴裡發出高低不一的喘息聲，那人抽出手指──「沒事吧？」溫和體貼地問著，空間裡的甜味只是更加強烈。

 

　　「哥、在范哥──」他扭著屁股，讓收縮的穴口更好的在那人面前展示，林在范咬著下唇，頭上的頭髮汗濕，細長的貓眼低垂──剛剛還在他體內開合的手指，咖的一聲，打開了皮帶、接著是鈕釦，然後是拉鍊，他哥哥掏出紅腫、粗硬的性器，對準了不斷張合的小口。

 

　　一瞬件被塞滿的快感幾乎要讓他窒息──開始失去耐心的哥哥挺動著腰部，馬上抽插了起來，他止不住嗚咽的聲音，感受粗大的陰莖脹滿他濕窄的通道，一下又一下的操過裡面的軟肉，張開的嘴發不出聲音，被哥哥操著──前端的性器隨著那人的動作搖晃，一下一下拍擊他的小腹。

 

　　明明不是熱期──但現在的他卻無比的興奮，稍微撐起背部，好讓林在范的東西捅得更深，那人低頭看著他們交合的地方，彷彿被那裡的景色吸引住了，硬紅的陰莖消失進濕軟的穴裡，接著抽出，像是在吞吐般的，讓性器進出。

 

　　體內漸漸膨脹的東西他很清楚知道那是什麼，Alpha的結──他不知道自己有沒有辦法承受，但他渴望、渴望所有，一個挺身，硬挺的性器插到了深處，鼓起的結讓他無處可躲，而林在范向前，讓胸膛緊貼著他的背，一隻手鎖住了他的喉嚨，還能呼吸──但腦子卻是一蹋糊塗。

 

　　那根陰莖在他體內脹動著，一股一股的精液灌入敏感的內腔，燙人的快感朝他襲來，那口白牙嵌進了肩膀，最炙熱的氣息卻還是甜蜜的草莓味，王嘉爾顫抖著，腰部因高潮而抽搐著，前端沒有觸碰，就射的到處都是──那人的吻甜甜的，下身的動作卻很激烈。

 

　　等待結消退的時間，他把林在范拉進一個綿長的吻。

　　而他覺得，沒有比這更好的獎勵。

 

 

 

 

 

＿完

 

 

復健車。大家的留言我都有看，十分感謝，希望大家多留紅心或是留言給我！


End file.
